Gundam Evangelion
by black dragon
Summary: AU this is a Eva/Gundam Wing crossover with Unit O1 searching for a replacement pilot to replace Shinji
1. Prolouge: Thoughts of Evangelion Unit 01

GUNDAM EVANGELION  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
Wars are a dangerous game to play I should know I used to be a key tool to one. As I watch the world I loved for over 5 hundred years since I was locked here I stayed in this state till someone is worthy of me. I have driven many people insane but they all could handle me as they piloted me especially my son in my first life. I am Yui Ikari born a human but now reborn into the humanoid machine known as Evangelion Unit 01. My husband Gendo Ikari became cruel and cold to my son Shinji who deserved much better then this. He and I shared the same fate fighting the beings known as the angels then losing the battle. After the third impact with my clone Rei Aiyanami she gave my son the choice of choosing man's fate and he chose to return it to the way it was. And so Man has returned to the endless wars amongst themselves. This world was torn apart many times as I watched over the centuries. I could do nothing for I am no longer able to function without a pilot. Unless one is worthy to fly me. after my son has finally died a happy old age as I can see from the heavens above the world as I am forced to watch. Thus is my punishment for helping creating this machine to fight the angels. Thus is my fate till the time comes for another pilot to be called to save this world again. Not from the angels but from themselves. I was a being of their creation and selfishness as I wait here I would soon see battle again and it will not be pretty. 


	2. The Awakening

CHAPTER 1: A.C. 205  
  
The object in space has been there for sometime unharmed by any of the battles that have happened in recent years and now it stands amongst some of the dead. It was an asteroid that has been there for years on end. It stood behind the mass of dead mobile suits and yet it still stood as tall and proud as ever. Now as it neared the earth a new war was ragged one that man has no resources for a fight for survival. This time not even the gundams could prevent such a danger. From the depths of space creatures came and pillaged the earth and people began to flood the colonies making more and more crowded spaces so more where built but still man has that need to return to the mother world. The creatures who where both delicate and deadly with their invisible fields of energy stopped even the most conventional of weapons from both the rebuilt mobile suits the Gundams that where rebuilt as well did not stand a chance as well. The object began its decent having been hit by the latest of the creatures it began its long fall to the earth below and thus is where our story begins.  
  
Heero Yuy ran as fast as his feet could carry him having lost Wing Zero to the likes of the latest monster attacks he ran towards the crater where the latest meteor has crashed. When he and a team of men tried to locate it they where ambushed by the monster. It attacked them and left only him and Duo who insisted that he came along for the ride the only ones alive but for how long. Quatre was already in the hospital with severe injuries along with Trowa who nearly had his leg amputated by the monster. Wufei is in a coma that left only those two. Duo and Heero split up Duo taking Deathscythe Hell Kai into hiding to wait for the monster to leave. Heero having been discovered ran towards the crater being pursued by the monster.  
  
I felt myself return to the earth after many years of slumber in space and my prison in stone. I suddenly could feel a presence as I ran some scans to see if it was alright only to find a blue pattern on the scanner. ANGEL was the only explanation but I could not move with out a pilot to help me go berserker on it. I lay at the floor of the crater that I have created having ejected my tube hoping someone could come in for a while. I must fight once again for the sake of human kind. For the sake of redemption for myself for what my husband has done to me.  
  
Heero was at the edge of the crater having run all the way to the edge he could not run any further. Tired from running he turned to find the monster above him raising a foot to squash him like a bug. Heero backed away only to fall into the crater. Heero could feel the bones break as he rolled on the ground and felt the flash of pain up his arm and leg as well as his ribs. Getting up he could see the monster walking towards something in the middle of the crater then it turned to him again and began to walk towards him. Heero began to crawl away from the monster on his remaining leg as he slowly got up and hopped as fast as he could away from the monster towards what ever was in the center of the crater. He hopped till he thought his leg was going to fall off. As he neared the end he stopped to find himself below the object. It was a giant tube from what he could see coming out from a purple back of some sort it was then that the monster came at him again walking slowly and Heero knew he had no choice but to hide so he hid in the monster size pill waiting his death. As he got in he was surprised the there was a seat in it and he sat in it waiting for the end. He got board after a while when the ground shook as the monster began to dig for him and Heero quickly shut the door on the side of him. When he sat back down again and began to have thoughts something happened.  
  
I suddenly felt someone enter my entry plug and I did a scan on him finding him looking almost like my long lost Shinji. The only difference is that his hair is longer then Shinji's and his eyes are hard and battle worn like his has seen many loved ones lost. He was afraid and I could sense the Angel above me and his fear of death so there is only one thing to do activate myself with my new pilot lets just hope he is not too terrified to pilot me.  
  
The angel watched the strange tube that has its latest victim in it suddenly move back into the back from which it came. Confused the creature tried to get at it only to grab dust instead. Getting angry it began to blast the rock from which the object disappeared to.  
  
Heero was scared shitless as he felt the tube move thinking that this is the end. It was not until he felt something wet come across his feet that he knew that this was not the case. Thinking that the monster was going to finish him off he did not notice the strange liquid nor the lights coming on. He searched for the lights and found none instead he held his breath and waited to drown. A presence filled his mind trying to calm him but he panicked only to find no air and he finally let out air waiting to swallow the liquid and drown only to have him breathing it without any difficulties. "What the fuck is going on?" he said out loud surprised that he could talk clearly in the liquid. It was then that he felt something under his rear and found two small objects not knowing what to do with them he thought of throwing them away till an image came to his mind. The image was of a woman placing the objects on the boy's head in his hair and then it vanished. Heero heeded to this and placed the objects in his hair and felt them connect with his scalp by automatically clipping to his hair. As soon as that was done the whole tube came to life as lights and colors filled the screens till he could feel himself again this time without the pain of his injuries. He felt larger and stronger with more power then he could imagine. He tried to move his arm and he looked to the monitors that suddenly appeared before him and saw a purple arm in front of him. Having forgotten the monster he began to explore his arm till he felt something kick him from the side which brought him back to reality.  
  
The Angel began to kick the purple object after seeing it move getting more and angrier that it did not move as much.  
  
Duo followed the monster till he came to the crater and saw the monster try to get at the object bellow which appeared to be another monster, but this monster is not moving at all but laying still. The monster only made small movements as it tired to get up and he hoped it was not another to destroy the earth even further.  
  
Heero's injuries came back ten fold as the monster kicked him further. Heero then discovered that his thoughts can move the creature as he tried to figure out the controls which only move the arm. The then thought of a battle tactic and wished that he could get up and fight. To his surprise the monster then moved its leg out and side swiped the monster bringing it down. To the ground as he jumped back at that. "Did I do that?" he thought then he began to think of another kick and the machine responded by kicking the monster again.  
  
At last I have a pilot and he is figuring out my controls rather well I do add. I could see that he is figuring it out really fast! That is good and now for some payback at the angels.  
  
"So it responds to my thoughts," Heero whispered to himself as he thought about getting up and the machine responded. He could feel himself getting up and facing the monster. He watched as it got up and tried to get at him with that strange field but he did not know how it did that and was thrown down again. Getting up he saw the monster charged him and he was knocked to the ground again. He could feel himself hit the ground, it responds to my thoughts at the same time I can feel all the damage that this thing takes as if I am part of the machine. Heero thought as he saw himself get up again, "In that case Mission Accepted," he said and charged the monster until a name came to his mind and the monster no the 'Angel' must be defeated.  
  
Evangelion Unit 01 has been reactivated as it got up on its feet and charged the angel letting it know who is in charge. The Angel activated it's AT field again but this time the Eva activated its own and neutralized it getting at the angel. It was an all out wrestling match as the two duked it out in the crater.  
  
"What the fuck is that thing?" Duo said as he watched from the monitors the monster and the other purple monster fight it out in the crater. With both sides taking some losses but the two did not give up easily and Duo just hoped that Heero is ok.  
  
Heero could feel himself bleeding as the Angel came for his head and held on to it trying to break his neck. He could feel is neck slowly begun to snap till he thought of a swift high kick which the Eva responded. All these names and images came to mind and he did not mind for they provide information on the object before him. Fighting back he punched the Angel off of him and began to give it a volley of fists and kicks. Then the inevitable happened the monster nailed him at his spine and the pain was unbearable. Heero could not move at all as he panicked and tried to remember his thoughts but he still did not fully understand how to control the robot.  
  
I felt the pain that the Angel gave me and the panic that the pilot is feeling as he wrapped his arms around his already injured self. I did not realize how injured he is till I saw if for myself. And I knew that we where done for so I snapped all his nerve connections and decided that I must take over. For in order for me to go berserker I must have a pilot but I do not need to have him connected to me to have it work.  
  
Heero could feel the pain suddenly subside only to leave his real injuries with him as he watched for the first time the monster activate. It grabbed the Angel by the arms and pulled it out of its back which was hard to do then it healed itself for Heero could fell the thing shake as it stood up. He was pulled back into the chair as the monster robot charged the Angel ramming it full in the belly. The Angel was nothing more then a man like creature but with a bird like face and a red object in its eye instead of another eye. He saw something move and he turned to see a knife come out form one of the protrusions of its left shoulder. The knife extended and the robot slashed at the monster. It stabbed the red eye many times for it was way larger then the other eye. It continued to stab it till it cracked and the monster blew up in front of it lighting up the crater. Heero then felt the connection to the robot again and it was then that the name came up. "Evangelion Unit 01 test type." He said to himself as he began to slowly walk around the crater. He turned his head to find Deathscythe all battered with its wings nearly falling off and it was using its beam scythe as a walking stick for one of its legs is missing as well as a hand but Heero could feel himself smile. He tried to open a link with his mind and Duo's face came online.  
  
Duo saw the entire battle with his own eyes and recorded it on Deathscythe's computer as he suddenly got on edge as the purple monster began to march towards him. He suddenly got scared for his life when an image came online and Heero's face appeared. Duo jumped at the sight of his friend. "Heero where the hell are you I have a situation here." He said, "Oh how so?" was the reply, "Well first off there is this eight story tall monster coming towards me and Deathscythe is in no shape to fight," said Duo and it was then that he heard his friend laugh a real laugh. "Duo this thing is it purple?" he asked, "Yea, like no duh," he said annoyed, "Well to tell you the truth that is me," said Heero and Duo jumped in his chair, " WHAT! You mean that thing is a robot of some sort from space and you are piloting it?" he said and Heero nodded, "The correct name for it is Evangelion."  
  
There how do you like that sorry I took SSSSSOOOOOO long to do this short chapter I am working on four fics at the same time plus work and babysitting for two weeks so enjoy oh and you know all the legal shit already so I don't have to repeat myself. 


	3. Remembering

REMEMBERING  
  
"What the hell do you mean it's name is Evangelion?" Duo shouted to his companion on the comm., "The correct full name is Evangelion unit 1 test type," said Heero, "How the hell do you know this I mean it just landed?" said Duo, "She told me," was the reply. Duo was dumbfounded by all this as he stared at the very thing that killed the so called angel as Heero would put it. "You have a lot of explaining to do buddy," he said as he cut the line. He then opened his channel to hear the latest on the other 'Angel' Attacks and found that they have all quieted down for now. He turned the battered Deathscythe Hell on its one leg and headed towards the nearest shelter. "Need help?" Heero said as he came up to the gundam and put his hand down and allowed Duo to climb on (note to people Eva's are bigger then the gundams just look at the surroundings in NGE). The Eva began to walk down the mountain towards the nearest base where personnel stopped what they where doing to stare at the purple giant as it made its way to the base and slowly put the gundam down. The Eva then kneeled and a white tube came out of its back.  
  
Heero sat in the cockpit as the LCL drained away, I did all this in this monster and yet it has such a strange story it has told me he thought in wonder and to Heero that can't happen. He got out of the cockpit or should he say entry plug as the Eva called it and climbed down the giant monster. The other gundam pilots where already waiting for him having came back themselves from other missions and needing repairs. Duo waited for him to come down and when he did it was then that he got a lot of stares. "What?" he said, "Um Heero where did you get that weird costume?" Duo asked, "This is a plug suit allowing me to access all of the Eva's systems." Was the reply, "I am guessing it told you this as well eh?" he said and Heero nodded.  
  
"So let me get this straight this machine, this 'Evangelion' was the reason why you killed the monster in the first place?" said Wufei in disbelief, "Eva has similar systems to the Wing Zero but unlike the Wing the pilot can feel the damage as if it is real pain." Said Heero showing them layouts of the Eva, "The technology is both Bio and Mechanical Technology from studying it. It can also heal itself from any damage and it can produce a force field call an A.T. field." Said Heero as he explained, "Yea but the main question Heero is where it came from? I mean is it alien?" asked Quatre as he sat the farthest back. "Actually Quatre the Eva is man made," replied Heero who sat in the front of the briefing table on his left duo and Wufei where looking rather strangely at the Eva layouts and Quatre and Trowa where also looking uncomfortable. "One Question remains then," said Trowa and everyone turned to him waiting, "When was it made for it obviously was not from our time. We do not have the technology to produce this monstrosity." Heero was the one who answered, "When I was synced with the Eva it told me of the second impact where the Angel Adam was revered back into his embryonic form. When that happened almost 3/4ths of the world's population was wiped out." "Shit!" said Duo looking stunned, "At this time a group called SEELE knew that the other 16 angels where to come back for Adam. They managed to capture the second Lilith and crucify her." "Why would they do that?" said Quatre, "They needed her blood and lots of it so she was crucified for 15 years." Said Heero, "During the time the UN created NERV to fight the angels. They used Biotechnology as well as Mechanical technology to create the Eva series." "You mean there are more of them out their?" Duo said, "Not anymore," said Heero, "but from what the Eva told me they where designed by a woman called Yui Ikari who was married to the commander Gendo but she died when they where conducting some tests on this Eva after it was completed." "How did she die was she killed?" asked Wufei, "She was absorbed into Eva," Heero replied and everyone gasped. "Eventually in the year 2015 the Angels came back and were stopped by the Eva's and SEELE wanted to create a third impact." "Third impact?" Quatre said, "Yes the perfection of humankind by becoming one with God or so it seems. But they wanted to do it out of their own objectives. Commander Ikari head of NERV wanted to cause it for his own purpose to be reunited with his wife." "So that is why he caused third impact?" said Duo and Heero nodded, "Unfortunately his wife did not like that idea for she is the Eva and seeing what he did to their son she was most displeased with him." Said Heero, "So she stopped it right?" said Duo and Heero laughed, "Yep he survived along with other people who did not want to be part of the oneness." He said and silence rewarded his explanation. "So with this Eva we can defeat the Angels?" Relena asked speaking up for the first time, "Eva Unit 01 does not know if it can defeat all the Angels but it can help us upgrade the Gundams for combat against them." Heero said and she nodded, "I understand fully if what you say is true about this Evangelion then we must move quickly before the next Angel attack," with that Relena got up and headed for the door. The others took the hint and stood up as well.  
  
Heero looked at the monster who insisted on being frozen for the time being. "Should I call you Yui or Eva?" he asked the machine, Call me Eva for Yui is no longer my name I denounced it years ago. The Evangelion said to Heero in his mind as he jumped back not used to the machine speaking to him. Do not be afraid Heero Yuy I am not a machine fully after all said Unit One as she stared at him. "Why are you the only survivor of that horrid time?" Heero asked, I was part of the third impact so I was made to live. Replied Eva, she showed Heero images of the third impact and what happened prior to it. "Who is the girl?" He asked, Asuka Unit 2's pilot she is from Germany and was the roommate of my Shinji. The Eva replied and Heero stared at it for wonder forbade him, "How is it that you are able to communicate with me?" Heero asked, After third Impact I was able to break free of my restraints thus giving me my power. I am no longer bound by an outer cord for power but am powered the same way as the Angels by an S2 Engine. "An S2 Engine explain," Heero said, the round orbs that you have to destroy to kill an angel Eva said and Heero nodded. "I have to leave but I will be back," Heero said as he left and the Eva's eyes went dark indicating that it shut itself down.  
  
Heero headed towards his room which was sparsely furnished with a bed his few clothes and his laptop. He turned it on and logged online to check his messages and only found a note from Duo saying that he and the guys are going out for some drinks. Heero smiled at his friend's picture that Duo sent to him one of his few smiles. He saw the guys standing around looking like they had a little too much. The only one he noticed did not look drunk at all was Wufei who could not tolerate alcohol at all. Heero remembered that memory of how after one shot of beer Wufei was already sick. It was so bad that he was in the hospital for a week for he was allergic to alcohol. Quatre could handle some but not much like two cans before he was spinning. Duo and Trowa can handle very hard liquor for both had a drinking contest and both ended in a draw. Heero never drank so he and Wufei where the designated drivers when the others want to go out. Too tired from the Angel attacks he shut down his computer and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Washing himself Heero then got dressed and headed to bed his mind thinking back to what Eva said.  
  
Heero barely got up when the alarm went off telling of another angel attack. His body was stiff as hell as he tried to move and found it very sore, "Must be the after effects of the previous battle." He said as he got into his plug suit and hurried out. Relena was already heading towards the control room when she spotted Heero but could not help but drool over the skin tight suit but business calls so she continued on her way. Heero ran as fast as he could to the frozen Eva glad that the vacuum of space did the freezing instead of having to use gallons of cold icy liquid. He ran to the already ejected entry plug as the others headed towards their gundams well those that are still useful Deathscythe is still out of commission along with zero but zero is way beyond repair so Heero used Unit 01 instead. Getting in he already felt the liquid LCL fill the plug as his mind synced with the Eva. He willed the robot towards the entrance that led out of the orbiting base. For they where heading towards the colonies when this attack happened.  
  
"What's the status?" Relena said as she entered the control room, "It's an angel alright another one heading towards colony L5Z1338," said a technician who was at the controls. "What's the status of the Gundams and the Eva?" Relena said, "Gundams 04, 05, 06, and Eva have all left the launch bay to engage the enemy." Said another tech and Relena nodded. "Noin what is the status reports of Gundam 00, 02, and 03?" she asked the dark hair ex Oz officer, "Well Relena 00 is out of commission permanently 02 will have to go under some real serious repair works after what the last angel did to it but finding the parts is another problem and 03 needs some serious rewiring for all the electrical systems are shot as well as the main missile launchers and motion sensors." She said and Relena nodded. After the wars of AC195, AC196 and now Relena gave up all hope of establishing a pacifist nation instead she decided to study military strategy as well as politics to get well versed in the art of warfare. She also joined the Preventers for a time before the angels came now she is taking on a role of operations director. (Kind of like Misato but I decided to do this to put her out of the boring "oh Heero" thing and stop being a pest.) The viewer showed the latest Angel. It was large like all the others except it had a dragon like head with two huge bug like eyes and floppy ears. Its hands where large webbed appendages that look more like fins as it turned its snake like head at the new comers.  
  
As the gundams approached the angel it turned its head to look at them before charging the colony. Wufei moved sharply to the right as the angel engaged him first. Quatre began to fire his machine guns at it but were blocked by the AT field that the angel generated. Heero extended his own AT field as the angel came in for the attack. He moved out of the way in time for the monster zoomed past him. It missed Zechs and hit Quatre in the leg causing it to ooze something up his leg. It is infecting him quickly we must stop it screamed Eva as the progressive knife came out and Heero willed the monster after the angel. He stabbed it in the head causing it to let go of Quatre's gundam. The angel screamed as it let go of Sandrock and tried to get at the Eva. Evangelion 01 moved away as the angel healed itself aim for the S2 engine that is its weakness "Why can't you do it?" Heero demanded, I need a pilot to do it and you are it said the Eva as Heero brought up the progressive knife and attacked again only to be blocked by the angel's AT field. It then slashed Heero with its spiny tail causing the Eva to bleed into space. Heero screamed at the feel of it. Gripping his arm he could feel the pain that the Eva felt. Becoming cold again and forcing the feel away he plunged the knife into the AT field and extended his own. The fields clashed in space as the angel tried to go after the Eva again for the Evangelion was not equipped for space. Using the boosters he installed Heero ducked under the tail and was hit by the creatures claws. He felt his head being ripped open as the heat of the scratches burns into his face. Willing himself to move he lunged again and this time managed to get on to the creature. The Angel bucked and thrashed as the Eva held on, "Zechs, Wufei aim for the red orb on its body find it!" Heero shouted on his communicator as he held on. He finally grabbed the monster around the head as it tried to infect him. Luckily it did not go far before Wufei brought his Altron to bear its dragon fangs at the angel crushing its S2 engine on its lower half. Zechs was hacking at the AT field so that Wufei could make the shot. The angel went dead in space and floated there. Heero let go and fell asleep for he felt tired. Rest my pilot for you have earned it. Said the Eva and Heero did that for he could not stay awake any longer.  
  
TBC  
  
I do not have to explain disclaimers for you already know them and I know for a fact I will be sued it I miss used the characters in any way besides I am broke live on a island with hardly any money and work for a bitch of a boss. Well see till next chapter. 


	4. memories of a dying world

CHAPTER 3: DREAMS OF A DYING WORLD  
  
DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL OH AND JAGER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH I DID NOT COPY FROM YOUR STORY I HAD THIS IDEA FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" a voice said, "Because I have a use for you," said another and Persian blue eyes looked up to the very man who stood behind a glass window. He could feel tears in his eyes, "You mean you want me to take this thing and fight?" "Correct," "How could you do this to me this just isn't fair." Yelling at the man the one who yelled was not at all pleased to see the man call someone else to pilot but he found it to be another about his age a girl but her features made her an albino but not only that but she was in deep pain she was wheeled in and her injuries where severe. The Persian blue eyes looked at her with pity as she stared back with cold emotionless eyes. She tried to get up but the pain was too much and she collapsed again. It was then that the earth began to shake and the whole facility rumbled, "It is close it must sense us," said the man in the glass. The scene jumps to where he is running towards the girl as debris rained down from above and the closest thing to shelter was the door but he knew he could not make it so he braced for impact but it did not come. He looked above to see a giant hand; speakers blared but he did not hear them. All he could hear where the whimper of the young woman as she tried to move but it was too painful. "All right I will do it!" "I will pilot it?" said the voice.  
  
Heero woke with a start in cold sweat as he looked at his clock to find 12:15a.m. On the clock and the slowed his breathing, "What the hell was that?" he said to himself as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When he entered he turned the water on cold and stepped in. The ice cold water woke him up fast to the reality of life. "Was it all a dream?" he asked himself, "No, wait they are not dreams they are memories but they are not mine," he said again as he stepped out and dried himself up and got dressed. He looked around to find only the few guards that where watching to make sure there where no attacks during the night. As Heero made his way down the hall he did not notice himself reaching the mobile suit hanger nor opening the doors. Only until he reached the hanger of Unit 01 did he stop and looked at his surroundings. He turned to find himself facing the Eva. "I do not know why I am here but some how you are involved." Heero said in his usual monotone voice. Why would you say that? The voice of the Evangelion reached his head causing him to jump. "I forgot you can do that now," he said though on the outside he only flinched inside it seemed as if the Eva scared him off the earth. You are so much like Shinji except you hide your emotions like Rei. In a way you remind me of both of them though you tend to look more like Shinji with longer hair. She said with a tone of amusement in her voice. It was then that Heero's eyes began to water and he looked at himself in surprise why are you crying? Eva asked him, "I do not know the tears just began to come," he said, Perhaps it was something you wish to tell me the biomecha asked him, "It was a dream I had that I was in a hanger of sorts and you where there sitting in liquid of some sort. There was a girl in bandages her hair was blue she was in a lot of pain. There was also a window where a man stood he reminded me of Dr. J. he was that cold he wanted me to pilot you but I refused. The voice was not mine but someone else's it was higher and I sounded like a wimp. Then the place shook as if and angel was attacking then your hand came up to stop the rubble. I finally agreed to pilot it. But the funny thing is that it seems more like a memory then a dream." Said Heero smiling slightly for he felt comfortable around the giant as if it where a friend sure he and Duo where best pals but there are some things that he rather discuss with the giant then with him. Like how he talks to his gundam. He said as he turned to look at the beat up gundam and saw it needing some more repairs. From what you where telling me I remember that it was the day that Shinji and I fought the angels for the first time. Said the Eva, "Shinji?" Heero said, Yes I think that you have gained some of his memories as well from piloting me. It is after all one of the side effects. Said the Eva and Heero yawned, someone needs their sleep so off to bed for you. Said the Eva and Heero nodded like a child and headed off to bed.  
  
When Heero woke it was 11 in the morning as he once again made his way to the bathroom. I can't believe I slept that late. The thought to himself as he did his normal guy thing, did his business, shave, got dressed and headed out. As he headed down the mess hall he spotted Trowa talking to a technician. The unibang young man turned his head and regarded Heero for a sec before coming up to him. "The tech has told me he had never seen a suit that heals itself before," he said, "You mean Eva?" Heero said, "Yes that mobile suit of yours techs said that when they where going to repair it, it healed itself." Said Trowa, "Well Eva is actually alive and biomechanical not really just a machine." Said Heero, "I understand but it still scares me at times." Said Trowa as they entered the noisy mess hall and saw many people in many different conversations. "Trowa you sacred," Heero teased his comrade and the unibang boy raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with that?" he teased back, "Well it is the first time I heard you admit that you are scared." Smirked Heero as he grabbed some food off the buffet and sat down on one of the nearby tables. "Goes to show that I do have emotion," Trowa said and Heero laughed at that, "And what is so funny to have the perfect soldier and the clown that never smiles laughing." Said a voice and they turned to find Duo and Wufei coming to sit with them. "Trowa just admitted that he was scared of Eva," said Heero and Wufei smirked at that, "That is amusing," he said, "Shut up," Trowa shot back. The conversation was just gone in different ways Heero and Wufei teasing Trowa while Quatre (Who joined them a few minutes after everyone started eating) and Duo where talking about something else. It was light for they rarely have time to have fun to themselves with all the angels attacking. And so it was like that till Heero started to feel funny. "Hey Heero you feel ok man?" Duo asked noticeing first. Heero did not look well at all for he got up then he collapsed onto the ground, "HEERO!" the all shouted and helped him but his eyes where not focused.  
  
"Shinji no baka how many times must I tell you to make me food before you leave with the rest of them stooges!" a red head yelled at him and once again the boy found himself whimpering, "I am sorry Asuka but Toji had to show me this great recipe for an American dish I had to borrow," said the boy and the red head known as Asuka just fumed, "Don't give me that crap pervert you just was looking at some hentai stuff weren't you!" the red head demanded. "Was not!" the boy demanded just as another voice filled his ears it was that of the teacher.  
  
Heero snapped out of his delusion to find himself in a bed from the looks of it his own. There was a knock and Quatre popped his head into the room. "May I come in?" he asked politely and Heero nodded and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Quatre politely sat down, "You had us scared there Heero, for a second there we thought you had some serious health issues." He said chuckling lightly and the Japanese young man just laughed at his friend's politeness. "You should know me better," he said, "Then why did you collapse in the mess hall?" Quatre said frowning, "I do not know I am having these images come to me like I knew them. They are like dreams only memories sort of," he said freely, "Sorry," he said blushing for no reason, "Heero there is no sorry for anything you did not do anything. So don't apologize for I do not know why you are doing it." He said frowning, "It has something to do with Eva isn't it?" Heero asked, "I do not know for all we know ever since you came from Eva after that recent fight with the so called Angels you woke us up with these 'memories' as you call them. It is what has us worried Heero," said Quatre getting up, "Since you are alright I will get going now, Duo and I have a few check ups we want to do on our gundams and some upgrading as well." said Quatre as he got up and left. Heero got out of bed and walked down to the hanger to do some serious thinking. As he got there he noticed that Quatre and Duo where working on repairs on their gundam, is there anything you want of me Heero for it is written on your face. Said Eva as she released the entry plug and Heero climbed in and it went in again. "Yes there is there are these images or memories I want you to sort for they pertain to you half the time." He said, I see said the Eva as she began to unlock Heero's unconsciousness and Heero felt himself growing lightheaded. Relax while I do a scan on them was the last thing he heard before blacking out.  
  
"Pervert don't you dare spy on me in the shower!" yelled the red head girl as she slammed the door to the bathroom shut distancing herself from the figure outside who was pounding on the door because he had to use the bathroom as well. "Asuka hurry the hell up I have to go you know," yelled the other who was in a rush to the bathroom. "No way pervert you will just have to wait." Said the red head and it was then that the brown haired boy was jumping up and down. "Asuka in the bathroom again Shinji?" said a purple haired woman who walked out of the bedroom as well clad in her pajama's, "Yes Misato and I have to go," he said in a strained voice and Misato walked up to the door, "Asuka hurry up Shinji has to go to the bathroom and so do I," she grumbled. It was then that the red head came out of the bathroom in her towel again. "Oh alright but hurry the hell up I have to take my beauty bath." She said and headed to her room to wait.  
  
Heero woke to the start of the alarm as he saw lots of people running to their gundams or in his case the Eva. "What is going on?" he said, An angel is approaching on the left vector. Said the Eva as she filled with LCL and Heero placed his clips on getting ready to roll. 


	5. The past will catch up to you

CHAPTER 4: THE PAST WILL CATCH UP  
  
I deeply apologize to anyone who was reviewed me on this fic especially to the ones who review every chapter. So I kind of got lost trying to find where I left off and when I tried to look for it again I could not find my stupid story again. So for all you fans out there here is the story continuation and please let me know if I do not make sense to you.  
  
What can be so special about a unit such as this, a figure said as it stared at the Unit known as the Evangelion. Unit 1 only stared back with its eyes dark for the moment. Heero Yuy only stared at it in wonder it was just after the last angel attack that cost the Eva its arm. In turn he watched as the Eva slowly heals itself. In the distance he could see the modifications done to the remainder of the Gundams. Duo was busy overseeing it himself since Howard's death he took over as head of the Sweepers group. Heero remembered that battle well,  
  
The alarms ran off as he was in Unit one discussing some of his recent dreams. All the personal ran into the hanger and made the preparations for launch. Heero leaped out of the Eva's cockpit and ran to the locker room to change into the plug suit that the Eva had on hand. He remembered finding it in a storage area in the cockpit and found to be his size or at least I can be fitted to his size. As he ran back to the Eva the launch sequence was well under way. The other Gundam Pilots had already been deployed and it was his turn. He could hear Relena in the control room she took this military thing very seriously after the failed attempt at pacifism. He had smiled when he saw her train in Military tactics and strategy like Quatre. When the Angels had attacked the first time it was she who helped make the casualties less then what would have done had someone else been there. Heero launched the Eva into space and awaited the Angel. To him it was the new enemy and he waited for it to come full swing. What he did not expect was a giant fish like Angel at all. Expect the unexpected The Eva had told him as he maneuvered it around and away from the angel's arms. It's fin like arms where like blades of a knife able to penetrate anything with ease. It went after Trowa first since he was the weakest relying on his heavy artillery. "Heero you and Quatre take to the left of the angel while Duo takes the right. Trowa will be the bait leading that thing to the asteroid belt away from the colonies. When that is done Heero you will move in to finish it off." Relena said to them, "Hey how come Heero gets the honor of killing that Angel?" complained Duo, "The reason is that the so called Eva is the only one that can withstand the Angels firepower. Until we understand more about the technology that was used to create it only Heero can pilot it and do the final destruction o f the Angels." Said Relena sounding firm and it was then that Heero saw something purple in her hair. He then shook his head and concentrated on the fight. Those few seconds the Angel took advantage of and attacked the Eva severing its arm. Heero screamed in pain as he felt the Eva being damaged. He then took one of the guns from the mobile suits and fired at the Angel. The angel dodged the bullets and tried to ram into him. Heero moved out of the way just in time, "Heero catch," Duo shouted as he tossed his scythe to Heero who caught it and mixed the thermal energy with his A.T. field and slashed at the angel. Though one would need to use two arms for this Heero used the zero gravity of space to his advantage and used his whole body to slash at the Angel. Trowa came in from the side and hammered it with bullets while Heero kept his A.T. field up neutralizing the Angel's. It was an easy one but they all left with heavy consequences. Quatre was thrown out when the Angels tail hit his thrusters shorting them out. And Duo being unable to kill the angel had used his steath technology to help give Heero a weapon.  
  
Heero only stared and it was then that the Eva's eyes lit up and he jumped back. "What the," he said, I thought you where used to that by now, said Unit 1, I am but you still managed to startle me in fact you are the only one to do that to me he said back. In a way you and Shinji are alike in many ways. "And how is that?" Heero said in his monotone voice, you both are afraid of Reality and pain, said Eva. "And what makes you say that I am afraid?" Heero demanded, you can't lie to me Heero for I know you after all you do sync with me during piloting and I had access to you memories and feelings. Hiding behind a cold mask is not going to solve your problems she said and Heero turned to walk away, if I did not say any better I would say that you are the reincarnation of my Shinji it is just that your hair is longer and messier. Said the Eva and Heero could see everyone running when he heard a deep rumble from the Eva. "Are you laughing?" Heero said as he turned back to the giant robot. Just remember what I said and with that the Eva's eyes went dark again.  
  
Duo jumped when he heard the Eva laughing but then turned to find Heero looking at it, "Man that thing gives me the creeps," He said to himself, "You and I both," said another and he turned to find Wufei looking at the thing with wild eyes. "Every time I look at that thing it scares me." said Wufei, Who says I am scary said a voice and both boys jumped, "Holy shit what was that," and they heard the rumbling again and both turned white. "Um is it just me or does a cup of coffee sound good to you," said Duo, "Nope coffee sounds good to me," said Wufei as both boys ran for the door. Not noticing that the room is already empty.  
  
Eva watched as the other two exited the room with a slam of the door and could not help but laugh. It was funny scaring them, they remind me of Shinji's friends but then again being reborn with no memories of the past can at times be either painful or more comforting then one would realize. I just hope that if Heero is who I think he is then he would understand at last what the meaning is to truly be loved. She then saw a glow in front of her and a figure appeared. He had silver hair and red eyes though he born the clothes of a school that is long gone. "Hello again Yuy it has been a while," said the figure, Karou Nagisa it has been a while since I last saw you, Eva said, "Yes it has been a while now isn't it," said the Angel, What do you want? "Why nothing but to encourage you to continue in what you are doing to Shinji's reincarnate. For his Excellency above is not pleased with the Angel attacks here for they go completely against his wishes." The boy said when he landed softly on the railing. The scene then changed to that of another world one filled with flowers and trees a world long forgotten. Eva looked at herself and realized that she was human once more. "This world is between life and death we can commune here at peace and not be interrupted." Said Karou, "What is this about a rebelling in heaven," said Eva, "Yuy or should I call you Eva," "I rather be called Eva, Yuy Ikari is gone and so is her son." "Shinji is still alive with in that boy that you grew fond of. It is just that when the decision was made long ago to have the human race reborn and the earth replenish to the way it was the all would be alright. As long as the human race does not remember the Eva wars then it was alright. But to tell you the truth there has been a rebellion." Said Karou looking serious for once, "Karou or should I call you Tabris," "Karou is a more comfortable name for me thanks," "Tell me one thing if these angels where not sent from heaven to test man again then why are they here in the first place." Eva demanded, "Like I said before some of them decided to follow Satan and rebel against the creator and so the Eva wars begin again. Though we would rather leave this world in peace they would not. They rather see it destroyed to avenge the brothers that where killed in the war. I for one do not want to see the reincarnate of Shinji become a useless wimp again. If he does fall into that state again then history will repeat itself once again." said Karou and for once Eva could see past the happy exterior and into the colder one of Tabris the seventeenth angel and the new head of operations in heaven. "So all I have to do is keep Heero alive is that correct?" she asked, "That and protect his mental state have him open up to people and become emotional he is a walking time bomb and any time his mind will be crushed like Shinji's was back then. I as well as the creator do not want that to happen again. Third impact was the mistake of man and I do not want to repeat it. And so was the second impact that Seelee's (spelling please) managed to pull off in order to speed up the so called Evolution of Souls. That was why the other angels where there as well as I to put man to the test and proves that they are not ready." "I understand now back then they where not ready for it and neither are they now," said Eva as a gentle wind began to blow through her hair. Her brown locks flowed with the wind as her lab coat also flowed with it. "I want you to protect Heero as well as those other boys that are with him for they are our last hope to fight off the Angels that only want man's destruction. You see why I had to see you," said Karou and Eva nodded, "I will guard Heero with my life and make sure that he finally sees happiness and overcomes his pain." Said Eva and with that Karou disappeared and Eva was once again found inside the hanger deactivated. For your sake as well as mine Heero I will protect you my reborn son. Said Eva and her lights went out again.  
  
TBC  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. I know it was a little quick and at the moment but I had no choice when it comes to the matter. So for now take care and aloha. 


End file.
